She Said, She Said
by Indie Indie
Summary: When Phil breaks up with Molly, she needs to get away... to New York? Jude and Lucy are surely getting an unexpected surprise coming from Liverpool. HIETUS for now
1. If I Needed Someone

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Across the Universe.

**A/N: Hopefully, you all know Molly and Phil 'hitched up' and she was pregnant by the time Jude returned to Liverpool. The setting is recently after Jude and Lucy reunited. Just hopefully someone likes this story...**

**

* * *

****Liverpool, July: 1971**

"What do you mean, you were _fired_?" Molly snapped back her husband, Phil, being taken aback as soon as the news was registered. Her mind began racing of the current financial problems and the future ones being administered from their child, Eleanor. Phil shrugged.

"My boss just told me it was my time to let go. And plus, I don't see you doing any work around here. Oh no, it's just the house work, yeah?" he told her, trying his best to keep his voice down for their daughter whom had been sleeping upstairs. He took off his coat and threw it over the chair in the dining room. It was the only vacant chair that wasn't overly stacked with unpaid bills. "Don't mind me, I'll just do everything here."

Molly fumed. As stubborn as she was, she couldn't possibly answer that with sympathy. "What the hell am I supposed to do? We have a child, Phil, a _child_!" Phil simply rolled his eyes and turned his back. "And you're okay without having a job? We're already in debt as it is! Don't tell me we haven't had this conversation before! You've always ignored it."

He began to have sudden interest with the tabletop, searching for the right words to say. Molly was right on this one. It almost seemed like every night they would have this conversation about their payments and how much they already owed. There was no way around it. Once Eleanor was born, their lives had been made a sudden turn in debts and they just couldn't get around. As ignorant as he was being, Phil could manage to see the problem. Unfortunately, he knew he had to give in eventually or even give up. It was just making both of them even more frustrated as it was.

"Molly, listen, I'll find another job." He finally turned to her. "I will. Promise, but in the meantime. I... I don't think this is working out." Phil casted a serious stare toward her. "You know, as in, being together." She stood wide-eyed and took the blow of abandonment.

She felt degraded. Her thoughts were already ticking away of misplaced future events. "You're... You're leaving? You can't leave. What about Eleanor? I can't... I can't take care of her by mysel--" She was interrupted by Phil.

"I'll take her with me. Simple as that. I'm sorry, Molly."

"W-Wait, can't we just talk about this? You can't raise Eleanor by yourself! You can barely take care yourself as it is!"

"Molly, this has to be done. There's nothing else I can do for you. If we want our relationship to last, this needs to be sorted out. It just seems you need a little time to yourself and your selfishness."

"Selfishness!?" Molly burst out, allowing tears to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, of course. You're always on about yourself. Couldn't get one to talk about someone else for a change, yeah? You know, once Eleanor was bor--"

"Don't even start! You're the one that's about to take her away from me!"

"There you go again, Molly! Just for once, can you just think of someone other than yourself!?" Phil spat out, leaving Molly in a daze.

Warm tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Molly felt her knees give out as she made a dramatic collapse onto the nearby chair in the corner of the combined living and dining rooms. She was speechless. Molly placed a trembling hand on her lips of a dismayed face. She thought about what the last statement was, and Phil's word was now going into motion. She couldn't believe what was really happening. It happened all too fast. As she searched constantly for a last statement, Phil went to his child's room, woke her up, and carried the three-year-old down the stairs as she slept in his arms.

"So, you're... you're really going, then?" she asked, removing her hand. Phil nodded, taking his coat with the available hand.

"I'll be back tomorrow for our things," Phil stated, monotoned, "Molly, don't cry. I know it's for the best. I'll always love you. I think we both just need sometime to ourselves."

She couldn't help but cry. Molly didn't know what was for the best. They couldn't talk it out? Her husband was leaving along with her very own daughter. Their daughter was young and she didn't know how long it would take before she'd see her again. She wouldn't even get to see Eleanor grow up. The sleeping toddler was completely unaware of what was happening and sleeping solemnly in her father's arms.

To Molly, Phil was a bastard. He wasn't going to come back to her nor was Eleanor from the looks of the situation. She was abandoned once again. She almost couldn't believe that this was her second time this came about, but this time, it was a bigger blast of emotion. Her own blood leaving her life and her husband taking the advantage of leaving. She hated him for it. In her mind, she was kicking herself. Molly was beyond mad that she was apart of the problem.

Finally, the little click of the door closed as the two departed. Molly let out a loud sob into her hands. They were gone. In a matter of minutes, her world shifted. _'What about the bills? What if I lose the home? I can't pay for this by myself.' _were all the questions filing through her head at the moment. She turned to the nearby window and pushed a curtain back to view Phil and their daughter leaving the property in his car. The street lights glaring upon the car, giving himself a shadow.

"Well, see if I care!" Molly choked, toward Phil who was far down the road. She wiped the tears with the tips of her fingers as she headed straight upstairs to her and her ex-husband's room. She threw herself onto the bed and burst out with fresh new tears. She began making crude remarks at Phil for leaving and herself for letting him go. Of course, these screams were muffled by her soon-to-be wet pillow.

After fifteen minutes of babbling and loud sobs, Molly picked herself up, gasping for air. She realized it wasn't worth it to waste away with sadness. She needed to talk to someone. Someone trustworthy. The situation, in her mind, just was beginning to get worse everytime she thought of him. Molly could barely even mention his name in her own mind!

She went back downstairs, her face beat red with lack of air and her eyes bloodshot. Making a quick turn into the kitchen, she picked the phone up off of the reciever. Molly turned the keys over, dialing someone she knew she could talk to--her own mother. It was a bit crazy, but who else was there? The phone rang three times before someone had picked up.

"Hello?" answered the familiar motherly voice.

"Mom? It's Molly." she said, sniffeling straight into the phone.

"Is there something wrong, sweetheart? It wasn't that Phil kid, I hope." her mother answered, immediately.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Actually, it is." She paused. "He left me tonight." Tears began to build up in her eyes again.

"Oh no, honey, I'm sorry," her mother said with a sound of concern. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can stay here, if you'd like. You're brother is over at a friends, so there'd be an open room tonight."

Molly shook her head, even though it wouldn't be visible for the reciever's end. "No, Mom, I couldn't."

"No, I insist. You sound like you need someone there, hun. It doesn't do any good if you keep it bottled up like that."

"I know, but I think it would be best if I just stayed alone for tonight. Mind if I drop by tomorrow?"

"Not a problem, honey. You may stay as long as you like."

Molly thought about it for awhile and rubbed her forehead. "I'll give you a call if I'm coming, alright?"

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." She hung up.

Molly stared at the phone for awhile before she stood up and went to the dining room again. The phone call was a bit pointless. She just arranged a meeting with her mother that probably would never take place.

She felt alone. The silence began to kill her. Her husband and daughter were off and she didn't even know if she would even talk to either of them again. Molly figured she might have over reacted a bit. But, Phil also over reacted. He was quick in his decision about leaving.

Molly felt it was more planned than anything else. But, why did he decide to take Eleanor? Did he feel he was a better guardian? Was he cheating on her? Was it because she wasn't enrolled in work? All these questions swirled around her mind as began cleaning up the dining room table, tears forming when thoughts of Phil or those certain questions came about.

"Damn it!" Angry as she was, Molly couldn't stand the thought of being left behind twice. She ended up throwing the unpaid bills across the room, hitting the wall and freely scattering on the floor. She choked up on her tears and sat down next to the table on the floor. Loud sobs came from her as held the back of her hand to her nose, to keep it from running and to muffle herself.

A few minutes went by to the point she began choking again from exhaustion and lack of air. Molly ran out of tears in the process of thinking what she would do then. Phil was gone nearly an hour now and she couldn't help herself not to think of him. She needed to get him out of her mind and get her life back on track.

Her mind actually began to sidetrack to Jude. His life -- from what those letters he sent -- was going great in America. He even went back a second time (and she hasn't seen him since!). 'Maybe if I go to America, things would get better. I could get my mind off of Phil for awhile and I could see Jude.' Molly thought as she stood up, taking a gasp of air. She was sure she could get a job there anyway to pay off these debts, but was she so sure she could get on a boat quickly? Plus, the exchange of money between England and America. She'd have to work twice as hard. The trip to her mother's didn't sound like a bad idea now. She might have to stay there longer than she thought.

'I probably should write Jude a letter first... just to let him know I'm coming. Hm, the return address is somewhere around here.'

Flipping through a drawer in the kitchen, she found the old American letters. With it's postage stamps and address directed to Liverpool. 'Jude Feeney' it read along with the return address. Jackpot. Molly was almost too confident that her plan would set her straight.

* * *

**Okay, so, I hope you guys like the story thus far. I tried to make it as realistic as possible and stick to Molly's sarcastic, strong person as she was (from the little that we've seen her). And Phil... Well, I just don't know. He has two lines in the entire movie...**

**Anyway, I just hope you like it. o.o;; Review, if you can! It was be totally cool if you did. :D**


	2. PS I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Everything belongs to ATU.**

**A/N: I took your idea, Wondrous Unicorn, and changed the year. The year in chapter one will be changed really soon (as soon as I figure out how. I'm such a newbie when it comes to it). Your review just made me realize how crappy I am when it comes to both math and history. Just ask my beta. :D Thanks for giving me the heads up! And stardiva, thanks for reading! I think it would be awesomely awkward if she hooked up with Pru. I'm feeling a bit sorry for Rita.**

**JokerLove09 (beta): Fission Mailed.**

**A/N: o.o;;**

**

* * *

****Liverpool: May, 1971**

After paying a visit to her mother's a few days before hand, Molly told her about the plans to America. Fortunately, her mother agreed and was excited to let her go. It was a weird experience for her mother to help her pack and to continue to tell her stories about when she went to America the first time; all those stories Molly was tired of hearing since she was a kid, she tried to wash out. Unfortunately, in those months she sorted out planning for this trip, she never once saw Phil or Eleanor. That memory was in the back of her mind now, only to keep the dreams of the future.

Finally, she managed to get on the ship without any problems with her mother seeing her off. The giant ship contained their workers and tourists with their suitcases awaiting their arrival. To Molly, most of them looked very similar with their similar jackets, scarves, boots, and any other clothing imaginable. She was also one to blend in.

A few days passed, and she finally saw the last day to arrival. Molly watched the waves ripple on the ocean. The dock to America was about a mile away and she couldn't believe she had made it without any trouble. A small smirk could be shown upon her face as the wind whipped against her, sails bringing her into the foreign lands.

x x x x x

**New York: May, 1971**

Sadie flipped through the group's letters and set them on the table in the dining area. "Mail's in, guys," the singer announced as she walked away with a few letters of her own. Most of them were bills anyway, a few were community papers. She sluggishly went back to her room.

Subsequently, JoJo reached over to the table and stood up as much as he had to (since he was closest) to reach his own mail. With guitar in one hand and his letters in the other, he sat back down bringing the guitar back over him. Instead, he threw the mail on the ground and began playing his music once more.

Jude, who had also been in the room at the time, sat up from his seat across from JoJo. He put his cigarette that he had been smoking in the ashtray, still lit as he went to retrieve his own. He flipped through the letters one by one to find them. Normally, it would be advertisements and subscriptions to different newspapers and there would be the rare occasions of his mother sending him a few updates from Liverpool. In the beginning, he was starting to think that he hadn't gotten any mail since most of them had been for his friends: letters from other Vietnam veterans for Max, a postcard for both Lucy and Max from their parents on their final trip to Europe, a few for Prudence (even though she only turned up, off and on), and another one for JoJo which he missed (and he instantly handed it to him and JoJo rejected it, telling him to place it back on the table). The last one, however, was for him. It was a familiar address that he hadn't seen in quite some time.

_Molly!?_ He read the name and address over and over again, shocked to see who was really writing to him. Jude didn't understand why she decided to write to him now, since she barely wanted to see him again after cheating on her. Above all, the note wasn't recent at all. It had been written in March (apparently, the transportation of this was terrible).

Jude sat back down in his original seat across from JoJo whom had been writing down songs in his notebook. He looked up to see what Jude was so intrigued by. "I've seen that face before, man." he said, pausing from his guitar playing for now.

Jude didn't comply what he was saying when turned the envelope over and ripped it open. It was a perfectly folded piece of paper in his ex-girlfriend's sloppy hand writing. It was obvious the writing was a bit shaky, but nevertheless, he recognized it. He skimmed through it first to analyze the length. He rested his forehead on the palm of his hand before reading the first sentence.

It read:

_Dear Jude,_

_Sorry I haven't talked to you over the past seven months, but I need to talk to you again. Even that, see you. Phil and I split apart late last night. I'm at a breaking point and I can't rely on anyone here. The weight of the world is keeping me in this house, even Liverpool. You may think I'm a nutcase, but when Phil walked out on me, you were the one I wanted to talk to. So, I decided I want to come up to see you in America. You always told me in your latest letters that you loved it there. You said that life was easier than staying in Liverpool and I was just hoping for that kind of luxury._

Jude pushed his eyebrows in together in confusion. Molly was coming to America? That couldn't be right, why would she want to? There wasn't any luxury here, well, not at the moment with the war still going on. He picked his head up and finally eyed JoJo.

"It's a friend of mine. She said that she's comin' to America," he answered, rather hesitantly. JoJo simply nodded his head.

"That doesn't seem like you're cool with that." He clicked off his strap and set it aside, leaving his guitar on his lap. "She doesn't seem like a friend, man."

"She's more of an ex-girlfriend." Jude hated the thought of Molly stopping by, he was almost glad to get rid of her once he left. Lucy was all he needed in his life.

"Who's an ex-girlfriend?" Max said as he walked in, wearing a t-shirt, boxers, over-the-ankle socks, and a towel over his shoulder; hinting that he just shaved. He soon flipped through all of his Vietnam letters from his fellow veterans and the postcard. He glanced at the boys, realizing their stern faces, stopped in his tracks and was suddenly a bit confused. "Whoa, did someone die?"

JoJo smirked, picking up his guitar again and began playing. Jude shook his head.

"No, just an ex-girlfriend droppin' a visit to New York." Jude answered, over the guitar.

"From Liverpool? Why?" he asked, flicking his parents' postcard back on the table, uninterested. Jude shrugged. He knew the real answer, but he wasn't prepared to share it. He glanced back at the letter viewing it's final contents, knowing he didn't finish.

_Well, Jude, I'll be on the next boat to America in the beginning of May, give or take a few days. I'm not sure the exact date I'll be arriving, but it'll be a surprise for you!_

_Sincerely,  
Molly._

_P.S. I love you._

Wait, she still loved him!? No, this couldn't be. Jude reread the P.S. as if he hadn't read it before hand. Yeah, it was right, his heart dropped as soon as he reread the previous writings.

It was the beginning of May. Anytime now, she could be walking right through the door. What about Lucy? What would she think? It would be awkward for the both of them. His eyes followed back toward Max.

"Apparently, she's comin' sooner than we think." he said, looking back at the letter, "She said that she's comin' at the beginnin' of May."

Max walked over to Jude and took the letter out his hands. "Lemme see." He scanned the letter quickly, only to stop at the first paragraph. "Shit, Jude, what are you going to tell Lucy?"

Just the person to walk through the back bedroom was Lucy. She just awoke from an early morning nap to join the rest of the guys. "Tell me, what?" Her voice was light and tiresome. She had her pajamas still on, almost matching Max. Him and Jude both exchanged glances, speechless. Max began before Jude had the chance.

"Uh, Luce, a friend is coming on over. Maybe, you and Sadie could go out for awhile or... Maybe you could go to the rally today. You know, get away from the protestors--"

"Who's coming over?" Lucy interrupted.

He paused to think. JoJo had stopped playing for awhile and shook his head. "Man, you should just tell her the truth."

Lucy watched as JoJo spoke and went back to Max. He gave a 'What the hell was that!?' glare toward him and went back to Lucy. Jude finally stood up.

"A friend of mine is comin' over from Liverpool." Jude said, sticking one of his hands in his pockets, "An, uh, ex-girlfriend, actually."

She looked at Jude, a bit confused. Lucy barely knew how to react to the statement as the boys all exchanged glances again. She knew that it would be awkward, especially if this so-called friend of his didn't know he was dating someone else. Lucy simply nodded. "Okay." She pushed her hair back. "I'm... okay with that." she answered, reluctantly.

* * *

**Alright, I agree this was a fairly boring chapter. Unless you're an ultimate fan of Jude, Max, Lucy and JoJo. Then again, that's most of the characters. **

**Next chapter, Molly steps in. (Dun dun dun!) o.o;**


	3. Help!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Beatles and Julie Taymor.**

**A/N: Wow, for some reason it took forever just to get this chapter done and it's not even that long. Sorry guys! I've been extremely busy this past week. I just thought I'd quickly update before you guys give up on me. lol Here it is! Chapter Three: Help!**

**Speaking of Help!, I finally saw the movie for it. Wow, if you've seen it, all I have to say is: If I was Ringo, I would seriously freak out. lol**

**Beta: Hey cats and kiddos. JokerLove09 here. Keep reading and reviewing this story and i'll keep bugging her to write more! See y'all next Thursday!**

* * *

Molly watched the dock workers pull the long ropes on the platform. They tied the ropes down and placed a long wooden board to the boat so people could depart. There had been several commands transferring from both the captain and the dock master as the individuals took their belongings and drifted off to either their relatives or the awaiting car. However, Molly didn't have a relative to meet or a car at this point. She had to play it by ear until she found either a hotel or Jude's flat. Grabbing her luggage, she followed the rest of the passengers.

Traffic filled the streets and the sidewalks were flooded with people. Molly seemed to stand out in this crowd, however, it seemed a bit more colorful than Liverpool which surprisingly, was the first thing she noticed. People wore peace signs and televisions were in every other store window, viewing the war as it proceeded while panning back to the earthquake in Turkey. Molly stepped on with the crowd.

Before she knew it, she was in the middle of a giant group of people who were slowing down and speeding up or turning the corner out of spite of their destination. In the midst of slowing down, Molly began to gain sight of the city. The further in she went, it seemed, the larger the buildings became. She even came across a concert arena with a colorful banner that hung across reading: "Sadie and the Po Boys." The band must've been popular in America, since the poster was put up all around the area. Finally, Molly had been caught within the crossing traffic.

She had been caught off-guard and ran into the person in front of her. The man looked behind him to see Molly mouthing the word, "Sorry" and shook his head in disgust. He didn't look to inviting, more like a dedicated business man. The traffic on the sidewalk started on again across the street and Molly began her exploration once more.

Civilians of the city walked with a quick pace and even a few flagged down taxi cabs. Molly wanted to call a taxi, so she imitated the gestures made by the couple she saw before. One taxi came around the corner and passed her up. She watched as it picked someone else up close by. Another one passed, slowing down, but no luck. Finally, she managed to flag down a coming taxi fifteen minutes later. Molly looked into the window, realizing the driver's seat was on the opposite side. She entered through the passenger's side.

"Where 're ya headin' off ta?" said the driver, watching her step in and push all of her luggage in the back seat.

Molly put her seat belt on and looked over at him. "Um, here," she gave him the envelope with the address.

"Oh, Tha's easy." He stepped on the gas pedal, speeding on down the open side street while throwing the envelope back at her. It wasn't even surprising to Molly that this car ride felt a bit unsafe. The brakes squeaked, the car swerved (at one point, Molly thought it was going to tip over!), and the entire time, the man laughed. The brakes screeched against the pavement as they made a quick stop in front of the flat and they both jerked forward. Molly looked over at him, in fear of her life and got out. She took her luggage from the back seat when the man stopped her. " 'Ey. That'll be 3.45" he mentioned as he pointed to the dial.

Molly put her luggage on the sidewalk and searched through her pockets. She still had her European money, but her mother had kept a 5 bill for her to take on the trip. Through the change, she finally felt the paper and handed it off to him. The man made change for her and made a gesture of 'thanks,' and quickly drove off. Molly looked at the envelope and compared it to the building number.

x x x x x x x x

Jude and Lucy hadn't said a word to each other since the news of Molly stopping by came. The entire room felt awkward and silent, unless JoJo was playing his guitar.

Lucy went to go change out of her pajamas while Jude was sitting in his original chair across from JoJo. Max was still in his boxers in the dining room and continued to read his mail. Every so often, everyone would hear the ripping of an envelope or the sound of someone crumpling up a piece of paper. Sadie, on the other hand, fell back to sleep in her bedroom --it was before two o'clock.

The silence was broken by a knock on the door. Lucy appeared out of the bedroom and came into the living room, sitting on the arm of the chair Jude sat at. JoJo exchanged glances with both of them before he opened the door.

Once the doorway viewed that familiar Liverpudlian face, Jude stood up. Molly set her suitcase down and looked past JoJo. "Jude!" She came into the flat without acknowledging anyone, and flung her arms around him. Jude, in shock, softly hugged her back, but let go of his grasp sooner than she did. He was a bit confused since she wasn't necessarily this happy to see him when he came back to Liverpool, she finally let go of him.

Lucy looked up at them and soon began playing with her fingernails.

"Molly, I'd like to introduce you to JoJo," he pointed him out as JoJo made a slight wave while he took in Molly's luggage, "and this is Lucy."

Molly's grin soon faded at the sight of Lucy. She remembered the name when Jude arrived back in Liverpool, his new girlfriend.

Lucy offered a small smirk, which Molly didn't return. Instead, she turned away taking her luggage by the couch that JoJo had placed in before. Both Lucy and Jude exchanged glances. They were both equally confused and uncomfortable.

Molly stored her suitcase in the corner. She soon realized there had been another person in the opposite room. "Hello," she greeted.

Max looked up from his letter and pushed his hair back. "Hey." He sat back in his chair, soon to be uninterested in his letter. "You must be Molly."

**I agree, this is a bit of a short chapter. I've been slacking! Bad Indie! slap o.o; Yeah! So, stick around for the next chapter coming this Thursday! (or maybe sooner!)**


End file.
